Save Me
by Praevarus
Summary: Harry and Draco once met when they were three years old.  Repost, slightly rewritten


A/N: So. This was the first oneshot I ever wrote, back in 2006 or something. I removed all my stories from that account (which was sad because I had a lot of reviews) to make a fresh start. I slightly rewrote this, but not much. Enjoy, and pleaaaaase review! I reply, promise.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter universe or any of the characters in it.

**Save Me**

It was a sunny day in August when Harry Potter went shopping with the Dursley's.

Of course they weren't going to buy him anything; it was Dudley's birthday tomorrow, and they were going to buy him presents.

Dudley was staying with an aunt, who didn't want Harry in her house, because of the simple fact that she didn't like him. Nobody liked him, because Petunia and Vernon didn't. And the Dursley's didn't want to waste their money on a babysitter, so they had been forced to bring Harry with them.

Harry had a hard time keeping up with his aunt and uncle, since they were walking really fast, almost as if they were planning on losing him, and he still had fairly short legs. After all, he was only three years old.

"Aunt Petunia," he called, but his uncle stopped and slapped him in the face. It wasn't hard enough to bruise, his uncle was usually careful like that, but it was hard enough to turn Harry's cheek bright pink and bring tears to his eyes. "It's not our choice to take you with us. The least you can do is shut your mouth," he hissed.

One of the tears spilled down the little boy's cheek. What had he done wrong now?

-

A little boy called Draco was walking down the street with his mother. Narcissa was trying to get him some clothes, but she was never satisfied, and Draco was getting bored.

When his mother looked away for a moment, he quickly ran away.

He looked over his shoulder, laughing, to see if his mother was chasing him. As he did so, he suddenly bumped into someone. A little boy with green eyes and dark hair.

Harry quickly hid behind his aunt's legs.

"Sorry," Draco said politely. His father wasn't always a kind man, but he made sure to raise his son to be good mannered and polite. "What's your name?"

"Hawwy," the shy little boy said, almost whispering. He couldn't pronounce the 'r', to great annoyance of his aunt.

"I'm Draco," Draco replied. Then he noticed the tears that were still in Harry's eyes. "Hawwy sad?" He embraced him with his tiny arms. "Don't cry."

Harry looked at the boy. Was he an angel? With the pale blond hair and rosy cheeks, he did look like one. Maybe he was coming to save him.

A woman appeared next to Draco. "Ah, Draco, there you are." She looked down at Harry, and her eyes widened and then turned cold as soon as she saw the scar on his forehead. "Come on Draco," she said. "Don't talk to him."

Meanwhile Vernon Dursley was looking at the woman's robes. "Petunia," he whispered. "It's one of those freaks. Let's go."

Harry was cruelly dragged away from his new friend. Back at home, he was locked in his cupboard. He waited for days, weeks and months for his angel to save him from his cruel family.

But he never came, and eventually he forgot about him.

-Ten years later-

"Come on," Draco's friend Blaise said. "Let's get out of here."

Draco nodded, grabbed his books and stood up to walk out of the library. Unfortunately for him, he managed to leave the library at the exact same moment as someone else entered it, through the same door, which resulted in them bumping into each other.

"Hey!" He said dumbly as his books dropped to the floor from the impact, before he even realised who he'd bumped into. He looked up to find himself staring into a pair of bright green eyes. Potter.  
>Then it happened again. That strange feeling of recognition and understanding that would sometimes hit Draco when he looked at Harry. He cursed this strange urge to hug and comfort him. He didn't know where it came from. It was like a long forgotten memory.<p>

When the other boy looked back into his eyes, he thought for one moment that the feeling was mutual, that he felt it too.

Until he spat: "Sod off, Malfoy."


End file.
